


Every Twenty-Second

by Writeer22



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bromance, Cannibalism, Horror, Monsters, Other, Thriller
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeer22/pseuds/Writeer22
Summary: Tanggal 22 hanyalah tanggal biasa, namun tidak bagi Kihyun. Setiap bulannya ia harus menghadapi ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Namun ketika Changkyun datang ke kehidupan Kihyun, segalanya menjadi semakin rumit. Apakah dia teman, atau seorang musuh? Apakah takdir yang terpampang di hadapan mereka adalah sebuah kesalahan?





	1. Menjauhlah Dariku

Malam itu suasana kota sunyi mencekam. Tak terlihat seorang pun berjalan maupun sebuah kendaraan melintas. Seakan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, semua orang menenggelamkan diri mereka di balik selimut hangat. "TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!!!" Anak laki-laki yang baru saja menjerit tersebut berlari, dengan kaki kecilnya, menyebrangi taman berumput liar. Ia tanpa henti menjerit dan menangis, meminta pertolongan. "TIDAK! SIAPAPUN, TOLONG!!!" Semua orang mendengar permintaannya, namun tak akan ada yang mengabulkannya. Karena malam itu, adalah malam yang terkutuk.

 

***

 

"Kihyun, bangun." Perempuan yang sudah terbangun itu berusaha membangunkan lelaki di hadapannya, adiknya, dengan datar. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda lelaki itu akan bangun. "Ya bodoh!" Perempuan itu menampar keras pipi adiknya, tak mau membuang-buang waktu. "Kalau kau tidak juga bangun, akan kulempar tubuhmu keluar jendela."

Kihyun, dengan terpaksa, membuka matanya. Menatap kakak perempuannya yang kini sudah beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia bangun, spontan meraih pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan kakaknya. Ia tak marah, ia bahkan tak bereaksi apa-apa. Kemudia Kihyun berjalan menuju ruang tengah apartemennya, melihat sang kakak yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ada uang di laci dapur. Aku akan pulang malam," ucap kakaknya singkat. Debuman pintu terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan, yang kini sepi. Kihyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, bersiap untuk sekolah.

Saat menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin, ia melihat beberapa goresan pada tubuhnya. Kihyun mendesis, ia berusaha menyentuh luka-luka tersebut. Luka itu tak lagi mengeluarkan darah, tapi dapat terlihat bahwa luka tersebut masih segar. Buru-buru ia memakai kemeja sekolahnya, mengkancinginya untuk menutupi seluruh goresan tersebut. Segera ia menuju dapur dan mengambil uang yang kakaknya maksud tadi pagi. Pergi ke sekolah.

Yoo Kihyun. Remaja laki-laki berumur 18 tahun. Duduk di kursi kelas 2 tingkat akhir. Rambut hitam, kulit pucat, dan memakai kacamata. Cara berpakain tidak macam-macam. Pendiam dan taat aturan. Sebuah deskripsi kutu buku. "Dia datang! Dia datang!" Merupakan kata bisikan yang seringkali terdengar saat Kihyun melangkah memasuki kelas. Tempat duduknya berada paling belakang, dengan tidak seorangpun teman sebangku.

"Kihyun-ah, sudah datang rupanya?" Sekelompok murid menghampiri Kihyun yang baru saja duduk pada kursinya. Salah satu diantara mereka duduk menghadap Kihyun pada kursi di meja depannya yang kebetulan kosong. Younghyun, lelaki tersebut, terus menatap Kihyun yang tak kunjung bersuara maupun bereaksi. Dengan sunggingan senyum yang terpatri pada bibirnya, ia mengangkat dagu Kihyun, mendekatkan wajah Kihyun padanya. "Kihyun-ah, ada apa? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Younghyun dengan nada mengejek. Ia mengeraskan genggamannya pada dagu Kihyun, sedikit menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku baru datang 10 menit yang lalu. Dan tidak, aku tidak sakit," ucap Kihyun yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Younghyun menarik tangannya kasar, segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pun tertawa, diikuti oleh teman-teman sekelompoknya yang setia menunggu sang ketua. Namun tawa itu tak berlangsung lama, selanjutnya ia menampakkan wajahnya kesal.

"Yha!" Satu tempeleng berhasil mengenai kepala Kihyun.

"Kau!" Diikuti tempeleng berikutnya.

Kini ia menampar keras kepala Kihyun, memaksanya untuk menatap lantai. "Lucu juga ya! Ahahaha, lumayan, hiburan di pagi hari ahahahaha" Kihyun tetap diam pada posisinya, ia tahu bahwa melawan adalah sebuah perbuatan yang sia-sia. Dan dia tak suka menyia-nyiakan waktu dan tenaganya. Saat dirasanya sekelompok murid itu telah pergi, barulah ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya, menyejajarkan pandangannya lurus ke depan hingga guru datang.

 

***

 

Pukul 6 malam, Kihyun pulang menaiki bus. Duduk pada kursi satu orang di bagian belakang. Iya menatap kosong keluar jendela, memperhatikan kendaraan dan gedung-gedung yang berlalu. _**'** **Kihyun-ah.'**_ Sebuah suara bariton tiba-tiba menggema dalam kepala Kihyun. Kihyun menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidak panik terhadap suara tersebut. _**'** **Jawab aku Kihyun.'**_ Kihyun tetap mengabaikannya, walau suara tersebut terdengar mengancam.

Setelah beberapa saat diam dengan mata tertutup, suara tersebut hilang. Kihyun perlahan membuka matanya, kembali menatap keramain lalu lintas melalui kaca bus. Namun ketika dia mengalihkan pandangan pada sepatunya, ia menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak. Bayangan di bawah kakinya mulai bergerak menggeliat seperti belut, lalu merambat menaiki tubuhnya seperti tanaman liar yang menjalar. Dari kaki dengan perlahan bayangan itu melingkar dengan kuat, terus dan menerus menjalar naik menuju perutnya yang tertutupi kemeja beserta jaket. Bayangan itu seakan menari-nari di atas perutnya, berhasil membuat Kihyun mengeluarkan napas yang tercekat. Seakan puas dengan reaksi yang Kihyun berikan, bayangan itu kembali meneruskan jalannya, merambat ke atas melewati dada hingga mencapai lehernya. ** _'Jawab.'_** Seiring dengan suara itu, lingkaran pada leherya mengencang, membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Tapi Kihyun tetap diam, hingga bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti pada halte dimana Kihyun turun.

Kihyun berjalan gontai melewati trotoar, berharap segera sampai pada apartmennya. Bayangan itu masih melingkari seluruh tubuhnya, membuat napasnya tersenggal-senggal diantara langkahnya. Ia merasa cengkraman pada lehernya masih terus merambat naik, dan dengan spontan Kihyun menutup rapat mulutnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas, melewati gang-gang kecil, agar sampai lebih cepat.

Sesampainya di apartmen, ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya, mengunci rapat pintu di belakangnya. Dan dengan terburu-buru membuka kemejanya. "Argh," erangnya saat dirasa cengkraman pada tubuhnya itu menguat. "A-Apa.. yang..." Cengkraman itu bertambah dan terus bertambah kuat, seakan melumat habis tubuhnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu, tapi tidak bisa, tidak ada yang digenggamnya. Itu hanyalah sebuah bayangan. "AKH!" Kihyun akhirnya jatuh dengan dada menyentuh lantai. Napasnya memburu, terasa begitu berat, dan pandangannya mulai kabur. "Apa.. apa yang.. k-kau mau? Hhhh," ucap Kihyun cepat dengan suara yang tercekik.

_**'** **Lemah. Kau belum boleh tidur Kihyun-ah. Aku masih ingin berbicara.'**_ Dengan suara itu, semua cengkraman tadi terlepas. Bayangan itu tidak pergi, melainkan merambat naik dengan cepat melingkari kepala Kihyun dan menutup rapat padangannya, seakan memaksa Kihyun menfokuskan pikiran padanya. **_'Itulah yang kau dapat dari mengabaikanku, Kihyun sayang.'_** Suara bariton itu semakin terdengar jelas, di kepala dan telinganya.

_**'** **Kau ingat kan besok tanggal berapa?'**_ Kihyun mulai bergerak tidak nyaman, ia sudah menebak arah pembicaraan ini sejak awal. _**'** **Aku. Lapar. Kihyun.'**_ Setelah itu, bayangan tersebut melepas ikatannya pada mata Kihyun, merambat cepat menuju kolong tempat tidur, dan hilang diantara gelapnya bayangan lain.

Kihyun menangis, menjambak kuat rambut hitamnya menumpahkan ketakutan yang dirasakannya. "Tidak," gumamnya pelan. Ia bangkit mengambil posisi duduk, perlahan menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak." Kata itu keluar lagi, ia menatap kedua tangannya tersebut takut dan sekelebat memori langsung melintas. Merah, semua yang dilihatnya hanya warna merah. Jeritan dan tangisan bersahut-sahutan memenuhi pendengarannya.

"Tidak, tidak." Dengan cepat ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya rapat, menggelengkan kepalanya seraya terus menggumamkan kata 'tidak'. Tangisnya semakin kencang, kepalanya tertunduk hingga menyentuh lantai, masih menggeleng keras.

"Tidak.. Jangan," bisiknya tersedu. Dirasakan badannya mulai melemah. Tetapi mulutnya tak berhenti berucap.

"Tidak.."

"Jangan.."

"Tidak..."

"Tid―"

 

***

 

Kihyun terbangun dengan posisi yang sama saat ia kehilangan kesadaraan semalam. Ia melihat jam, _'jam 4 pagi.'_ Masih terlalu pagi untuknya beraktifitas. Dinginnya pagi menusuk kulit akibat semalaman tidur tanpa alas dan tanpa atasan. Ia pun segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membasahi tubuhnya dengan air hangat, ingin segera meluapkan rasa beku pada tubuhnya.

Tanggal 22 September. Ingin rasanya ia membolos sekolah dan pergi ke tempat tak berpenghuni hingga terbit matahari pada hari berikutnya. Namun tidak bisa. Terlalu banyak tugas dan juga ujian pada hari itu, ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Dengan setengah hati ia pergi ke sekolah, menyiapkan diri menghadapi tanggal itu.

Kihyun mengutuk dirinya karena mengambil keputusan untuk sekolah pada hari ini. Guru-guru sialan itu, selalu saja membuat Kihyun mengerjakan sesuatu yang membuatnya pulang terlambat. Sebenarnya ia tak masalah, namun ia hanya berharap mereka dapat meninggalkannya pada satu hari. Namun tidak, harapannya untuk pulang lebih awal pada hari itu hangus.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 6 malam. Hanya tersisa beberapa jam untuknya menyelesaikan urusan sekolah, menaiki bus, dan berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan. Atau mungkin berlari. Dengan asal dia menyelesaikan tugas-tugas tersebut, persetan dengan sekolah, ia ingin cepat mencari tempat akan sepi orang. Tangannya bergetar seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang membara. Ia takut, ia takut pada kenyataaan bahwa malam **ini** adalah waktunya. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk baginya saat waktu telah tiba.

Waktu terus berjalan.

Pukul 8 malam lewat 5 menit. Kihyun segera berlari keluar gerbang sekolah menuju halte bus terdekat. Namun ia terlambat 5 menit, dan harus menunggu selama setengah jam untuk bus berikutnya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain karena tempat yang ditujunya haruslah jauh. Jadi ia pun menunggu. Dengan gusar ia berjalan memutar sambil berkala mengecek jam pada tangannya. Hingga akhirnya bus tiba.

Dua jam ia tempuh lagi untuk bus mencapai halte terjauh yang bisa ia capai. _'Ya Tuhan, tak bisakah bus ini melaju lebih cepat?!'_ Ia takut, seluruh tubuhnya mulai bergetar dengan keringat yang mengucur. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, merasakan mual yang kian bertambah parah seiring dengan ketakutannya.

Kihyun turun dari bus, dengan cepat berlari mencari gang-gang sempit di daerah itu. Memasuki gang yang berliku-liku, basah, dengan sampah di sepanjang pinggiran tembok. Sampai langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan keberadaan orang lain di hadapannya, namun ia tak dapat melihat wajah mereka karena minimnya penerangan. Bau asap rokok menyeruak pada indra penciuman Kihyun, membuatnya terbatuk.

"Ohhh?? Lihat siapa ini? Bukankah ini sebuah kebetulan yang langka? Ckckck." Sebuah suara familiar menggema, membuat Kihyun sedikit terlonjak.

Samar-samar terlihat dua orang di antara kelompok itu maju menghampirinya, menampakkan wajahnya dari balik kegelapan. "Annyeongg hamster kecil? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di malam hari pada gang gelap seperti ini, hm?" Kihyun mengenali kedua orang di hadapannya, Younghyun dan salah satu dayang-dayangnya yang suka mengganggu Kihyun di sekolah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera memutar tubuhnya, bersiap berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan. Ia harus segera menjauh, sejauh mungkin dari manusia manapun. Namun tak disangka jalan tersebut telah diblokir oleh teman-teman sekelompok itu, membuat Kihyun kini terkepung tanpa celah sedikit pun.

"Kau mau kemana hamster kecil? Jangan terburu-buru begitu _dong_ , ayo kita bermain terlebih dahulu," ucap Younghyun yang tanpa Kihyun sadari sudah berada di belakangnya, berbisik tepat pada telinganya. Younghyun mendorong keras tubuh Kihyun hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Tanpa memberikan jeda, ia memukuli wajah Kihyun hingga hidung dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

_UHUK_

Kihyun terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah yang ia rasa mempersulit pernapasannya. Kepalanya pusing dan wajahnya mati rasa. "B-Biarkan aku pergi ak―" belum selesai Kihyun berbicara, salah satu orang dari kelompok itu mengangkat kerah belakang Kihyun, memaksanya untuk berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Younghyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan, manis?" tanya Younghyun lembut, membelai pipi kanan Kihyun yang sudah memar. Ia lalu mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada lelaki di belakangnya untuk merubah posisinya. Kedua lengan Kihyun di angkat dan ditahan, memberikan sebuah keleluasan bagi Younghyun untuk meluncurkan pukulannya pada perutnya, "Katakan sekali lagi manis, aku tidak dengar."

**_'30 menit lagi, Kihyun-ah.'_ **

"Lepas.. Kumohon tinggalkan aku.. aku harus se―" lagi-lagi sebelum Kihyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah pukulan mendarat pada perut sampingnya. Ia mengerang kesakitan, namun erangan tersebut terdengar seperti pemicu bagi Younghyun untuk menambah pukulan-pukulan di sekujur tubuhnya. Kihyun memohon dan terus memohon. Rasa sakit pada tubuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi rasa takut, rasa takut akan detiknya jam yang terus berjalan.

 

**5**

 

**4**

 

**3**

 

Younghyun masih terus memukuli Kihyun. Memukulnya di tempat yang sama, lagi dan lagi. Membuat Kihyun terus menerus mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

 

**2**

 

Younghyun merasa puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Senyumnya mengembang merasakan emosinya yang telah ia luapkan. Ia tertawa keras menumpahkan suaranya pada udara, bangga melihat hasil karyanya.

 

**1**

 

"Menjauh dariku," ucap Kihyun lemah, ia menutup matanya dan menundukan kepala tak lagi mampu melawan. Younghyun menyernyit, mendekatkan dirinya pada Kihyun menyuruhnya mengulangi kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Namun bukan Kihyun yang menjawab, melainkan gemuruh langit dan getaran tanah. Sekelebat bayangan layaknya beribu ular mulai meluncur cepat dari berbagai arah mendekati mereka, seakan mereka adalah pusatnya. Sebagian dari kelompok itu mulai berlari ketakutan, merasakan bahaya yang mengancamnya.

Pria yang sedari tadi menahan tubuh Kihyun segera melepaskan tangannya ketika menyadari bayangan-bayangan itu mulai memanjat tubuh Kihyun, membuat Kihyun jatuh tak bertenaga. Namun Younghyun tak bergeming dari posisinya, ia terus memandangi Kihyun yang perlahan hilang ditelan oleh bayangan. Kihyun menjulurkan tangannya lemah, seakan meminta pertolongan. Mulutnya bergerak menyerukan sesuatu tanpa suara, tetapi Younghyun berhasil menangkap apa yang diucapkannya.

_'Lari.'_

Kemudian bayangan-bayangan ular itu mulai memasuki mata, hidung, mulut, serta kedua telinga Kihyun dengan paksa. "AKHHHHH AAAHKK TID― AMMMPPHH." Kihyun menjerit histeris, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada bagian-bagian tersebut. Tangisannya teredup oleh bayangan yang berangsur-angsur masuk memenuhi kepalanya, perlahan mengalir pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Suasana pun meredup, tak lagi terdengar suara raungan langit maupun tanah. Dengan sempoyong tubuh Kihyun perlahan berdiri, wajahnya terangkat untuk menatap Younghyun yang masih setia berada di hadapannya. Younghyun tertegun, saat maniknya bertemu dengan milik Kihyun. Sebelah mata Kihyun menghitam, pupilnya merah menyala, memancarkan tatapan lapar pada lawannya. Sedangkan mata kanan Kihyun tak berubah, pupilnya bergetar ketakutan dan tak henti mengeluarkan air mata.

**"AHAHAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA!"** Kihyun tertawa kencang, memandang seluruh tubuhnya dengan takjub. Ia melihat keadaan sekitarnya, memutar tubuhnya, dan bergumam, _ **'3 orang ya, wahh aku akan makan banyak malam ini.'**_ Kekehan terdengar, ia kembali menatap Younghyun yang kini bergetar ketakutan. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk berlari sekarang juga, namun seakan dipaku, kakinya tidak menurut.

**"Yahh walaupun aku biasa makan satu dalam semalam, tetapi tiga juga tidak akan jadi masalah,"** ucap Kihyun dengan senyuman yang tercetak pada bibirnya, menunjukan sederet gigi yang tampak lebih panjang dan lebih tajam dari biasanya. Younghyun juga menyadari perubahan pada suara Kihyun yang lebih rendah, lebih basah, lebih serak, dan lebih mengintimidasi. Kuku-kuku tangannya pun perlahan tumbuh meruncing menyerupai singa. Ia berjalan mendekati Younghyun.

Younghyun yang reflek berusaha mengayunkan pukulnya pada Kihyun, namun dengan mudah Kihyun menepisnya, membuat Younghyun terpental hingga menabrak tembok basah di sampingnya. Ia mencoba untuk lari, namun perut dan kedua kakinya terikat oleh bayangan-bayangan seperti tali yang keluar dari tembok tersebut. Beberapa bayangan juga bergerak, mengunci pergerakan serta menutup mulut kedua temannya yang lain yang baru saja ingin melarikan diri. "P-P-PERGI! JANGAN MENDEKAT!!" teriak Younghyun pada Kihyun panik. Tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan mencoba menghalangi laju Kihyun yang kian mendekat. Namun Kihyun tak berhenti, ia bahkan tak bergeming. Ia masih tersenyum dengan sederet giginya, membuka mulutnya, dan memasukan jari tengah Younghyun ke dalamnya.

Younghyun menutup matanya terkejut, merasakan sensasi dingin mulut dan lidah Kihyun yang bergerak pada jarinya. Kihyun perlahan memasukkan sisa jemari Younghyun pada mulutnya, melumatnya kasar seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu. Kihyun kini mulai menggigit kecil jemari itu, Younghyun mendesis, merasakan gigi-gigi tajam Kihyun menggores jemarinya, "Ssshh, lepassh.. Lepaskan aku, hhh."

**"Ahh.. Sungguh lezat. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan kulit manusia,"** bisik Kihyun tanpa merubah posisi mulutnya. Ia memasukkan jemari itu lebih dalam pada mulutnya, menggigitnya, keras.

"AAHHH! AKKHHH!" Younghyun menjerit, berusaha menarik lengannya yang digenggam keras oleh Kihyun. Ia mengayunkan tangan kirinya yang bebas, berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Kihyun darinya. Namun usahanya tidak berhasil saat sebuah bayangan tali menarik tangannya mundur dan mengikatnya di samping kepalanya. Ia membuka mata, mendapati Kihyun yang sedang menggigiti jemarinya dengan darah mengalir dari mulut Kihyun menuju lehernya dan membasahi kerah kemejanya. Sebelah mata Kihyun tertutup rapat, sedangkan yang satunya lagi menatap lapar lengannya. "AHHHH LEPAS, LEPASKAN AKU!!!" Younghyun kembali menjerit, sakit, saat merasakan gigi runcing Kihyun mulai mengunyah sisa jemarinya. "AAAHHK."

**"Kihyun-ah, buka matamu sayang. Lihatlah, aku telah melenyapkan jemari teman yang suka mengganggumu,"** ucap Kihyun setelah menelan santapannya. Dengan terlihat dipaksa, mata kanan Kihyun terbuka, menampakkan ketakutan dan juga air mata. Kihyun memundurkan kepalanya dari tangan Younghyun, tersenyum puas setelah berhasil membuka mata kanannya. **"Perhatikan dengan seksama."**

_'C-CUKUP! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!!'_

Kihyun memajukan kepalanya, kini beralih pada telinga Younghyun. Ia melumat telinga tersebut, sedikit menggigitnya gemas sambil tersenyum. Younghyun gemetar ketakutan, merasakan telinganya yang meleleh dan tangannya yang melemah seiring dengan darah yang mengalir tanpa henti. Kihyun menjeda aktivitasnya dan berbisik, **"Kang... Younghyun, aku... suka bau kulitmu, dagingmu, dan juga― darahmu."** Kihyun membuka mulutnya melahap telinga Younghyun sekali lagi, merobeknya dan menelannya. Bibirnya masih melekat pada Younghyun, menyesap seluruh cairan yang keluar dari sana. Younghyun menjerit keras dan menangis, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

_'BERHENTI! AKU BILANG BERHENTI!'_

Kihyun belum selesai. Kini bibirnya turun menuju leher jenjang Younghyun. Menciuminya lalu menggigitnya. Younghyun dapat merasakan kedua taring Kihyun yang membelah lehernya, ia menjerit dan terus menjerit, "AKKKKHHH! TIDA― ggghh." Hingga akhirnya seluruh tenggorokannya tergenang oleh darahnya sendiri, membuatnya tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara lagi. Kihyun terus melahap leher itu dengan rakus, menggigit setiap daging yang ada dan menyesap seluruh darah yang menyembur mengotori wajahnya. Tanpa sadar telah mencapai ujungnya, membuat tubuh itu terbagi dua.

**"Ckckck. Aku keterusan rupanya. Padahal aku masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan temanmu ini Kihyun."** Kihyun menjilat sekitar mulutnya sendiri, mengelap darah yang melekat pada mukanya, dan menyadari bahwa kemeja seragamnya telah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat. Ia berjalan mendekati tubuh tak berkepala Younghyun, perlahan memakannya seperti kue. Ia juga tidak lupa menghabiskan seluruh tubuh yang ada di sana tanpa tersisa. Hingga akhirnya semua santapan itu lenyap, menyisakan genangan darah pada tanah.

**"Sampai jumpa bulan depan, Kihyun."**

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Di Balik Topeng

"Kihyun-ah, selamat ulang tahun! Kau ingin mendapatkan hadiahmu kan? Sekarang tutup matamu, lalu hitunglah mundur dari seratus. Ketika sudah mencapai nol, bukalah matamu dan kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu. Arraseo?" ucap seorang wanita kepada anaknya.

"Nee eomma, arraseo." Anak kecil berumur 9 tahun itu pun mengangguk segera menutup matanya dan memulai hitungan mundurnya dengan lantang.

"100, 99, 98, 97, ..."

Ia mendengar suara gemerisik di hadapannya, berpikir bahwa ibunya sedang menyiapkan hadiahnya. Ia pun dengan senang meneruskan aktivitasnya.

"..., 58, 57, 56, 55, ..."

Tanpa dia sadari, ibunya yang semula berada di hadapannya berjalan menjauh, meninggalkannya sendiri dalam kegelapan malam di sebuah taman terabaikan.

"..., 20, 19, 18, 17, ..."

Samar-samar dibalik suaranya berhitung, terdengar suara geraman yang sangat dekat. Kihyun kecil pun sedikit tertegun dan ia merasa takut. "Eomma?"

Sebelum hitungan mundur itu habis, ia membuka matanya. Namun kenyataan tak seperti harapan, bukan ibunya yang berada di hadapannya, melainkan sebuah bayangan raksasa yang menakutkan. Tidak ada kue ulang tahun maupun kado, hanyalah tanah dihiasi banyak lilin dan gambaran-gambaran garis aneh pada lantai.

"Eomma..." lirih anak tersebut mulai terisak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mundur ketika bayangan itu mulai mendekat. Dari jarak yang kian mendekat, kini ia mulai mencium bau besi berkarat yang ia yakini berasal dari makhluk di hadapannya.

 **"Mau kemana prajurit kecil? Kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku,"** ucap bayangan itu menunjukan sederet gigi yang tajam dipenuhi darah.

"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!!!" Anak itu berteriak, dengan sekuat tenaga berlari menjauh dari makhluk tersebut. Ia takut, gemetar, dan menangis. Namun kaki kecilnya terhenti ketika sebuah benda tajam menusuk perutnya dari belakang, membuatnya memuntahkan darah.

Darah mengucur membasahi perutnya.

Rasanya sakit sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya akan segera mati rasa. Dengan spontan ia mengarahkan pandangnya ke belakang, mencari sumber akan benda yang ada di perutnya. Ia melihat bayangan tersebut tersenyum licik padanya, menyadari bahwa benda yang ada di perutnya juga merupakan perpanjangan bayangan dari monster itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang anak itu meneruskan larinya, membuatnya lepas dari tusukkan tadi dan menumpahkan lebih banyak darah. Ia memegangi perutnya seiring darah yang menyembur tanpa henti. Namun baru beberapa langkah, langkahnya kembali tertahan. Ia merasakan sebuah genggaman yang melingkari pergelangan kakinya, membuatnya terjatuh dan terseret oleh tarikan genggaman itu.

"TIDAK! SIAPAPUN TOLONG!!!" teriaknya sekeras mungkin. Ia terus meronta dan berteriak, namun bayangan itu tak peduli. Ia membawa anak itu kembali ke hadapannya dan membuatnya terbaring dengan posisi menghadap langit.

 **"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, prajurit kecil. Ibumu telah mempersembahkan ragamu untukku. Kita akan bersama-sama sampai akhir hayatmu!"** Seusai berkata, bayangan itu melepas genggaman pada kaki sang anak yang kini terkulai lemah.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Bayangan itu menusuk jantungnya, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Makhluk itu memasuki Kihyun kecil, melewati jantungnya dan mengalir di seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Kihyun hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan, ia tak lagi dapat merasakan bagian tubuhnya. Hanya sakit yang ia rasakan ketika bayangan itu menanamkan diri pada jantungnya.

**"Selamat tidur, prajurit kecil."**

Pada malam ulang tahunnya yang ke-9, Kihyun tak mendapat sebuah pelukan hangat, melainkan tanah dingin yang dipenuhi darahnya sendiri. Ia terkulai tak bertenaga merasakan energi yang mengocok dalam dirinya. Dengan bintang-bintang di langit sebagai pemandangan terakhirnya, ia tertidur lelap.

***

" _Nice_ Changkyun, hebat juga kau bisa mengalahkannya!"

"Tentu saja, ahahaha! Kalau begitu aku duluan ya," sahut lelaki itu, Changkyun, bangga. Ia baru saja memenangkan balapan motor ilegal melawan perwakilan geng yang selama ini menjadi musuh gengnya.

Dengan senyuman ia berjalan menjauhi kerumunan yang masih merayakan kemenangannya, hendak pulang dan melepaskan lelah. Ia menaiki motor besarnya, memakai helm, dan menyalakan motornya; menimbulkan suara berisik yang menggelegar. Segera ia tancapkan gasnya, dengan cepat membelah jalanan kota tengah malam yang kosong.

Changkyun menambahkan kecepatan motornya, ingin menghindari lampu hijau yang akan berubah menjadi merah. Namun tanpa disangka seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba menyebrangi jalan seraya menatapnya. Changkyun dapat melihat lelaki itu menggunakan seragam SMA dengan bersimbah darah, serta tatapan matanya yang kosong. Sontak Changkyun membanting stir menghindari lelaki tersebut, membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh mencium aspal. Beruntungnya saat itu tidak ada kendaraan lain sehingga tidak meyebabkan kecelakaan yang lebih besar.

 _'Eomma... Appa... Andwae... Hiks...... Hiks..'_ Sekelebat memori melintas pada pikiran Changkyun; sebuah memori yang harusnya tak terungkit kembali.

Changkyun membuka mata, menyadari dirinya yang terbaring menyamping membuat sebelah tangannya terluka cukup parah. Bersyukur dirinya mengenakan helm, mencegah kepalanya dari benturan yang cukup keras. Motornya tergeletak beberapa meter darinya, dengan mesin yang masih menyala dan lampu depan yang menyorot terang padanya. Ia yakin motor tersebut sekarang penuh dengan goresan kasar aspal.

 _'Wajah itu...'_ Changkyun segera bangkit, mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang menyengat pada kulitnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat kembali persimpangan yang baru saja ia lewati. Ia mencari-cari sosok bersimbah darah tersebut, sosok yang mengingatkannya pada tragedi beberapa tahun yang lalu; hari kematian orang tuanya.

"Aishh.. _What the f*ck_ ," makinya frustasi ketika tidak menemukan apapun sejauh pandangnya. Hanya jalanan kosong dan kelap-kelip lampu jalanan yang menyapanya. Ia pun memutuskan pulang untuk sekarang, hendak mencari tahu tentang sosok itu esok hari.

Keesokkan harinya Changkyun terpaksa menaiki bus menuju sekolah, meninggalkan motor kesayangannya pada tukang reparasi. Ia terus memegangi tangannya yang kini diperban, takut-takut ada yang menyenggol dan mengembalikan rasa sakit padanya. Dengan tidak beruntung ia berdiri di antara kerumuman orang yang hendak bersekolah maupun bekerja, menghela napas ingin segera sampai di sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, ia langsung menuju kelasnya. "Hooyy Changkyunnie!" panggil temannya, Jooheon, ketika ia duduk pada kursinya.

"Hm," jawab Changkyun singkat. Ia terlalu malas untuk menjawab temannya yang kini mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sampingnya. _'Berita panas apa lagi ini?'_

"Kau tahu? Kudengar semalam ada kecelakaan mobil dengan mobil di persimpangan jalan dekat rumahku," bisiknya pelan pada telinga Changkyun. Changkyun sempat tertegun mendengarnya, pasalnya ia juga baru mendapat 'kecelakaan' tadi malam.

"Lalu?"

"Korbannya adalah murid kelas sebelah," lanjut Jooheon dengan matanya yang membelalak. Changkyun yang awalnya tak tertarik kini mulai mengarahkan pandangnya pada Jooheon.

"Kau tahu kan Kang Younghyun dan teman-temannya?" Changkyun mengangguk. "Tiga dari lima orang kelompok itu adalah korbannya," lanjut Jooheon yang menunjukkan ekspresi ngeri.

"Mobil milik Younghyun dan kawan-kawannya jatuh ke jurang. Dan yang aneh adalah, mereka tidak menemukan satu pun tubuh di sana," jelas Jooheon masih berbisik.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu itu mereka?"

"Ya tentu saja dari barang bawaan mereka. Ada kartu ID, bodoh!" Jooheon memukul pelan lengan Changkyun dan segera bangkit membenarkan kursi yang diambilnya tadi. Changkyun meringis merasakan lukanya yang terpukul oleh Jooheon.

_'Sh*t.'_

"Pokoknya hati-hati lah temanku. Apalagi dengan hobi malammu itu. Aku tak mau kau suatu hari datang sekolah hanya membawa nama." Jooheon berlari kembali ke kursinya sebelum Changkyun dapat membalas pukulannya yang tadi; guru pun masuk kelas.

"Baik semuanya, kita akan melaksanakan ulangan. Kalian tidak lupa kan?" tanya guru itu merapikan kertas-kertas di tangannya. Seluruh murid menyahutkan 'ya', dan guru itu pun memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada murid yang duduk di barisan depan, menyuruh mereka mengopernya ke belakang.

 _'Tak bisakah hari ini menjadi lebih sial lagi?'_ pikirnya dalam benak. Ia menerima uluran kertas dari murid di depannya, mengambil selembar untuknya, dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan sisanya pada murid terakhir di belakangnya.

Murid di belakang tersebut menerima uluran kertas Changkyun tanpa suara dengan tatapan datar. Changkyun menatap wajah murid itu lama, melihat wajah yang dirasanya familiar. Sekejap memori tentangnya terjatuh tadi malam muncul, memaksanya mengingat wajah penuh darah yang mengerikan. Ia pun memfokuskan matanya kembali, menelusuri wajah murid itu.

"Kapan kau akan melepaskan kertas ini?" Changkyun pun kembali dari lamunannya, menyadari bahwa tangannya masih memegang erat kertas yang akan diberikan kepada murid itu. Segera ia melepaskannya dan meminta maaf, kembali meluruskan pandangnya ke depan.

_'...siapa dia?'_

Ulangan dan pelajaran setelahnya berjalan dengan tenang, sampai bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Seluruh murid bernapas lega dan segera bangkit meninggalkan ruang kelas. Namun Changkyun masih terdiam memikirkan tentang kemiripan sosok yang ia lihat tadi malam dengan murid yang duduk di belakangnya, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari Jooheon yang hendak menghampirinya.

"Changkyun-ah, kajja!" Changkyun sedikit terkejut mendengar ajakan Jooheon, mengembalikannya dari lamunan.

"Kau duluan saja," jawab Changkyun seadanya. Jooheon pun tidak mempertanyakan, dan beranjak keluar kelas dengan murid lainnya. Changkyun kehilangan selera makannya; memikirkan kemungkinan jika murid di belakangnya, sosok bersimbah darah, dan kematian orang tuanya memiliki sebuah kaitan.

Changkyun masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sampai tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah pergerakan di belakangnya. Sontak Changkyun membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat murid di belakangnya hendak pergi.

Murid itu pun sedikit terkejut karena perbuatan Changkyun yang mendadak, membuat sebuah ekspresi bertanya namun dengan aksen yang tetap dingin. Changkyun pun tidak tahu mengapa ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan kini bingung seraya menatap manik murid tersebut. Sebelum Changkyun dapat memikirkan sebuah kalimat, murid itu terlebih dahulu bicara, "Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?"

Nada bicaranya cukup pelan, dengan suara yang juga pelan, namun terdengar menusuk. Changkyun pun sedikit tertegun dan dengan cepat menggeleng, "Ani." Pandangnya jatuh dari manik ke tag nama di atas saku baju murid tersebut, membacanya pelan dalam hati, _'Yoo Kihyun.'_

Kihyun tanpa suara segera beranjak dari kelas, tidak berniat menanyai Changkyun atas keanehannya.

Namun seakan disengaja saat Changkyun pulang sekolah kembali menaiki bus, datanglah Kihyun duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menelan ludah dan memperhatikan Kihyun yang sedang menatap ponselnya mengenakan earphone, tiba-tiba menatapnya balik. "A-Annyeong," sapa Changkyun gugup.

Kihyun hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Apa kau selalu pulang menaiki bus?" tanya Changkyun ragu-ragu, setelah memikirkan apakah ia lebih baik mengajak Kihyun bicara atau membiarkannya saja.

"Ya," jawab Kihyun singkat, tanpa mengalihkan tatapnya. Changkyun memaki dalam hati tentang bagaimana ia berusaha untuk ramah sedangkan orang di sampingnya dengan mudah bersikap tak acuh. Dan ia sadar, seharusnya ia diam saja tadi.

Changkyun kini menatap kosong jalanan, begitu pula dengan Kihyun. Earphone yang digunakannya sejak awal tak pernah mengeluarkan bunyi. Kihyun hanya memakainya agar orang asing menarik kembali niatnya untuk mengajak bicara dan membiarkannya sendiri. Namun nampaknya cara itu tak bekerja pada Changkyun.

Sunyi berlanjut menyelimuti mereka, hingga bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti pada halte dimana seharusnya Kihyun turun. Kihyun menyadari bahwa Changkyun juga ikut turun, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah ia bertemu dengannya di bus maupun halte. Namun ia tetap berjalan menuju apartmennya, tidak menghiraukan Changkyun.

"Apakah kau mengikutiku?" tanya Kihyun berbalik untuk menatap Changkyun. Changkyun yang sedari tadi berjalan pun berhenti mendadak, menatap aneh orang di hadapannya.

"Cih, jangan terlalu percaya diri seperti itu. Aku ingin ke rumah temanku, dan ini pertama kalinya aku naik bus," jawab Changkyun kesal menghadapi sikap Kihyun. Ia tidak suka cara berbicara Kihyun; dingin dan sulit digapai, berbanding terbalik dengan perawakannya. Changkyun mendengus, mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Kihyun dan segera pergi ke rumah Jooheon untuk mengerjakan tugas.

***

Akhir pekan telah tiba. Seharusnya Changkyun dapat bersenang-senang dengan gengnya, mengendarai motor, dan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Namun di sinilah dia, lagi-lagi terjebak dalam kamar Jooheon untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang akan dikumpulkan esok pagi.

"Changkyun! Fokus! Memangnya kau mau bermalam di sini?" tanya Jooheon yang memecah lamunan Changkyun. Changkyun memasang muka sedihnya dan menggeleng keras. "Maka dari itu, fokus. Agar kau bisa cepat pulang, dan aku bisa cepat tidur."

Changkyun merengut malas menatap kertas di hadapannya. Mereka duduk di atas karpet dengan meja bundar kecil dipenuhi kertas dan buku, dua gelas air, dan sepiring kue kering. Changkyun kembali mengambil pensilnya, mencoba untuk memfokuskan pikirannya yang sedari tadi berserakan. Namun mendadak ia teringat pada wajah dingin Kihyun, membuatnya gagal untuk fokus.

"Jooheon," panggil Changkyun pelan yang dibalas dengan dehaman dari temannya. "Kau tahu Yoo Kihyun?"

"Siapa?"

"Yoo Kihyun, yang duduk di belakangku."

Jooheon nampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum ia menjetikkan jarinya. "Oohh maksudmu si kutu buku?"

"Yaa, apa pun panggilannya."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja terakhir kali saat aku ke rumahmu, aku menaiki bus. Dan kebetulan dia juga, turunÂ  di halte daerah ini," ucap Changkyun menjelaskan. Changkyun kembali menatap kertasnya dan menuliskan kata-kata asal.

"Nampaknya dia memang tinggal di daerah sini. Aku juga beberapa kali tidak sengaja pulang bersamanya," balas Jooheon yang juga kembali meneruskan tugasnya. "Tapi Kyun.."

"Hm?"

"Jangan terlalu dekat-dekat dengannya," ucap Jooheon menatap mata Changkyun lekat. Changkyun hanya mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti, seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Aku dulu juga pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Banyak gosip-gosip aneh tentangnya bertebaran, tapi dia selalu diam, seakan mengiyakan." Jooheon menjeda kalimatnya untuk menarik napas. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau terbawa suatu kasus aneh, jadi berhati-hatilah."

Changkyun masih menatapnya bingung, tetapi hanya memutuskan untuk mengiyakan perkataan sahabatnya tersebut. Gosip macam apa yang dimaksud Jooheon?

"Sudahlah cepat kau selesaikan bagianmu, milikku sudah hampir selesai," ujar Jooheon memecah pikiran Changkyun. Changkyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, tangannya sibuk menulis, namun pikirannya masih terfokus pada anak lelaki itu, Kihyun.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

"Yang kau maksud dengan gosip-gosip aneh tentang Kihyun itu, apa?" tanya Changkyun ketika ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Menatap Jooheon yang sedang mengunyah biskuit, sedikit tertegun dengan pertanyaan mendadaknya.

"Hmm.." Jooheon bergumam, nampak berpikir untuk mengatakannya pada Changkyun atau tidak. Menelan kunyahan biskuit di mulutnya, dan memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Ada rumor bahwa... dia adalah pembunuh bayaran. Katanya sewaktu itu ada salah satu murid yang melihat Kihyun dengan bersimbah darah." Jooheon berhenti, mengambil sepotong biskuit, dan memakannya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak suka membicarakan orang yang satu ini.

Changkyun mengingat saat pertama kali melihat Kihyun di persimpangan jalan, namun ia ragu apakah orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan Kihyun yang duduk di belakangnya. Rumor yang diceritakan Jooheon begitu mirip dengan apa yang dialaminya, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakannya dulu. Ia ingin mengumpulkan lebih banyak bukti. "Yhaa tapi itu tidak mungkin! Tubuhnya saja kecil begitu. Dan kalau pun dia memang pembunuh bayaran, dia payah sekali, sampai-sampai ketahuan murid sekolahnya sendiri," ujar Changkyun.

Jooheon menatap Changkyun lucu, "Kau juga kecil dong. Tinggi kalian nampak sama tuh."

"Heon..." panggil Changkyun sebal, bermaksud kembali pada topik awal mereka.

"Yaaa... Kau ada benarnya sih. Tapi ada rumor lain, yang mengatakan kalau dia adalah psikopat," ujar Jooheon menunjukkan ekspresi takutnya yang dilebih-lebihkan. "Pokoknya jangan terlalu dekat-dekat dengannya! Sejak dulu dia memang sudah menyendiri seperti itu. Ketika ada yang mengajaknya berteman, pasti akan ditolaknya."

"Nee nee, Lee Jooheon-shi. Aku mengerti."

"Yha! Aku serius!" Changkyun pun tertawa.

Setelah mengerjakan tugas dan memastikan tidak ada kesalahan di dalamnya, Changkyun pulang mengendarai motor kesayangannya. _'Nampaknya sedikit jalan-jalan sore takkan menyakitkan,'_ batin Changkyun. Ia pun mengendarai motornya pulang melewati jalan yang sedikit memutar dari biasanya, menikmati semilir angin kota.

Saat melewati jalan penuh gedung pencakar, satu gedung kecil di antaranya menarik perhatian Changkyun, nampak sedikit tua. Dari penampilannya, dapat diketahui bahwa gedung itu adalah sebuah flat; tanpa sistem keamanan maupun penjaga.

Pandangnya jatuh pada seorang lelaki dengan belanjaan yang berjatuhan, hendak masuk ke dalam gedung. Changkyun pun tanpa pikir panjang turun dari motor dan menghampirinya, mengambil sebuah jeruk yang tergelinding agak jauh dari lelaki itu.

Changkyun berdiri di samping lelaki itu yang kini berjongkok mulai memunguti barangnya. Dari jarak yang dekat ini, Changkyun dapat melihat tampak samping lelaki itu, dan tanpa terduga mengenalinya. "Ini," ucap Changkyun seraya ikut berjongkok dan mengulurkan jeruk yang dipungutnya.

Lelaki itu, Kihyun, tampak sedikit terkejut walau tangannya perlahan tetap meraih jeruk yang diberikan Changkyun. Setelahnya fokusnya kembali pada tanah, dengan pergerakan tangan yang dipercepat untuk memungut belanjaan yang tadi terjatuh, Changkyun pun ikut membantu.

"Terima kasih, tapi menjauhlah dariku," ucap Kihyun yang setelahnya berdiri beranjak meninggalkan Changkyun. Namun sebelum Kihyun dapat melangkah jauh, Changkyun menggenggam kaki kiri Kihyun.

Kihyun tertegun, nafasnya mulai memburu cepat. Genggaman pada kakinya membuatnya membatu, memaksanya mengingat kejadian sembilan tahun yang lalu. Seketika tubuhnya limbung merasakan kekuatan pada kakinya perlahan hilang.

"Yha yha! Waegeure?!" tanya Changkyun panik mendekati Kihyun dan memegang erat kedua bahunya. Kihyun merasa lemah, pandangannya serasa berputar, merasakan oksigen di sekitarnya berkurang. Namun ia masih mengingat keberadaan Changkyun, ia tidak bisa menunjukkan dirinya yang seperti ini pada Changkyun.

Dengan susah payah Kihyun menepis kedua tangan Changkyun, dan berdiri tegak. Changkyun menatap khawatir Kihyun yang nampak marah. "Pergi! Jangan dekati aku lagi!" teriak Kihyun lalu berlari ke dalam gedung. Kali ini Changkyun tak mencegahnya pergi, ia hanya diam kebingungan akan reaksi Kihyun.

_'Ada apa dengannya?'_   
  


 


	3. Monster Pembunuh

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid pun dengan sekejap memenuhi lorong kelas, begitu pula dengan Changkyun. Dengan santai ia berjalan melewati ruangan-ruangan, lalu berhenti pada suatu jendela dimana ia dapat melihat parkiran tempat motornya berada.

_DRRRRTTT_ _DRRRRTTT_

Ponsel Changkyun tiba-tiba saja bergetar, menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak menuruni tangga. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel itu, mendapati sebuah panggilan dengan nama kontak, 'Hyung berisik nan gila.'

Changkyun sedikit bingung, namun binar pada maniknya tak dapat ia sembunyikan saat melihat kontak nama tersebut. Segera ia jawab panggilan itu dan terdengarlah suara ceria seorang lelaki dari seberang sambungan.

"Eoh hyung, naya, Changkyun." Changkyun meneruskan jalannya menuruni tangga menuju parkiran, menyadari hanya motornya yang tersisa saat ia sampai. Sudah beberapa waktu ia tak bertemu dengan pamannya setelah dirinya memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri. Pamannya adalah adik dari ibunya, namun umurnya hanya terpaut 6 tahun dengan Changkyun, membuat pamannya meminta Changkyun untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak; karena lagipula pamannya tak begitu cocok sebagai peran paman.

"Apa? Nenek ingin aku ke rumah? Sekarang?" Changkyun sedikit merasa malas dengan permintaan mendadak tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Neneknya yang meminta, dan ia tak akan bisa menolak.

"Nee, arraseo hyung—"  _KLINGG_

Kunci motor Changkyun terjatuh saat ia berusaha mengambilnya dari saku celana. Ia menghela napas lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil kunci tersebut yang tergeletak didekat ban motor. Seketika memorinya membawa ia kembali pada peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ia bertemu Kihyun di depan flat. Sejak kejadian itu Changkyun berusaha untuk sedikit menjauhi Kihyun, dengan tidak berbicara dengannya ataupun mendekatinya. Namun tetap ia menjaga matanya terbuka, masih berusaha mencari kebenaran atas dugaan semuanya.

Terdengar di seberang sambungan pamannya memanggil-manggil nama Changkyun, memastikan keberadaannya yang mendadak diam.

"Hyung... aku ada suatu permintaan. Bisa kah kau carikan aku latar belakang seseorang?" Terdengar jeda sebelum pamannya balik bertanya. Ia memakaikan earphone pada ponselnya, dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku.

"Aniyoo, hanya teman sekelas. Aku akan menuju ke rumah sekarang, kuharap kau sudah mendapatkan segalanya saat aku tiba." Segera ia naikki motornya tak lupa memakai helm, dan meluncur keluar pekarangan sekolah.

"Bayaran? Hyung! Bukankah aku keponakan kesayanganmu? kenapa kau seperti ini?!" Seraya menyetir ia tetap berbicara pada pamannya, mendengar sebuah tawa keras dari seberang panggilan.

"Namanya—" Changkyun menjeda, "Yoo.. Ki.. hyun," lanjut Changkyun mengeja. Tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya untuk mencari latar belakang Kihyun, yang mungkin saja akan mengambil peran dalam menguatkan dugaannya. Sepertinya ia harus meminta maaf karena melupakan pamannya yang merupakan seorang peretas ahli, yang dapat melacak segala informasi. Lee Minhyuk.

Changkyun megendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, menikmati pemandangan yang seiring jalan bertambah hijau. Rumah neneknya terletak di pinggiran kota, dimana sangat sepi penduduknya. Butuh sekitar satu jam untuk Changkyun akhirnya sampai pada rumah berhalaman luas itu.

Ia memarkirkan motornya, segera masuk rumah tersebut tanpa mengetuk. Segera setelahnya ia meneriakkan kedatangannya, dan muncullah neneknya dari balik meja dapur, masih dengan apron datang memeluknya. "Changkyunggiiee, kenapa kau jarang datang berkunjung? Nenek kan rindu," ucap neneknya setelah melepaskan pelukan.

"Maaf nek, sekolah sangat sibuk haha. Aku akan sering berkunjung mulai sekarang," jawab Changkyun tertawa ringan. Ia pun mengikuti neneknya yang kembali menuju dapur, menyadari bahwa kakeknya mungkin masih berada di ladang, dan pamannya masih berkutat di ruangnya.

"Nenek, aku akan ke ruangan paman dulu!" ujar Changkyun berniat menghampiri tujuan keduanya di sini.

"Eoh tentu, naiklah setengah jam lagi. Kita makan malam bersama."

"Neee." Changkyun berjalan menuju sebuah pintu di bagian barat rumah, dimana terdapat tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Ruang tersebut adalah tempat Minhyuk biasa menghabiskan harinya, melebihi waktu di kamar aslinya.

"Hyung!" sapa Changkyun saat langkahnya mencapai anak tangga terakhir, melihat kepala berambut putih Minhyuk yang menyembul dari balik kursi kerjanya, masih berkutat dengan empat layar komputernya.

"Eoh Changkyun-ah, sudah sampai?" tanya Minhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangnya. Sebelum Changkyun dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu, Minhyuk kembali berkata, melontarkan cepat beribu pertanyaan tanpa henti. "Jadi siapa dia? Teman sekelas?? Apa teman ini juga suka ikut balapan motor malammu? Tapi nampaknya tidak, dia terlalu... kecil? Tapi kau juga kecil sih. Lalu siapa dia? Hidupnya sedih sekali. Apa jangan-jangan dia berhutang uang yang sangat banyak padamu? Atau! Atau! Kau suka padanya?! Tapi—"

"Hyung! Cukup." Changkyun menghela napas. Ternyata belum juga ia terbiasa dengan Minhyuk yang banyak bicara dan sedikit aneh itu. Ia menghampiri Minhyuk, menepuk pundaknya pelan. Minhyuk pun berputar bersama kursinya, menatap Changkyun dengan cengiran.

"Mian, aku terlalu banyak bicara ya? Habisnya.. Kau kan tahu bahwa a—"

"Hyungg! Jebbal," ucap Changkyun memotong sekali lagi sebelum celotehan Minhyuk kembali meluncur. Minhyuk langsung merapatkan mulutnya, menatap Changkyun yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan.

"Jadi..." Changkyun berdehem, "Apa yang kau temukan?" tanyanya melirik layar-layar komputer Minhyuk. Minhyuk mengangguk dan menunjukkan beberapa tulisan tentang pencariannya di layar. Sebelum Minhyuk kembali membuka, Changkyun mengingatkan, "Pelan-pelan Hyung."

"Oke. Jadi, temanmu ini, Yoo Kihyun, lahir di Ilsan  22 november 1998. Hmm, satu tahun lebih tua darimu," komentar Minhyuk memotong penjelasannya. Changkyun menatapnya sebal, dan Minhyuk segera melanjutkan. 

 _'22? Tanggal lahirnya, kejadian saat aku jatuh, dan juga kematian orang tuaku. Semuanya sama,'_ pikir Changkyun dalam benaknya. _'Tidak.. Tidak. Masih terlalu awal untuk menyimpulkan apa-apa. Dan lagi, bisa saja itu adalah sebuah kebetulan.'  
_

"Sekarang tinggal di tempat yang... kuyakin kau sudah tahu, setelah sebelumnya pindah dari kota kelahirannya," ucap Minhyuk meneruskan informasi dasar. Changkyun mengangguk, dengan sabar menunggu hyungnya tersebut memaparkan informasi yang lebih dalam.

"Saat umur sembilan tahun, ia pernah ditemukan hampir tak bernyawa. Jika kau bertanya kenapa, itu membutuhkan uang tambahan Kyun," ujar Minhyuk menatap Changkyun yang balas menatapnya diam, pertanda bahwa Changkyun belum tertarik.

"Oke lanjut. Ia koma selama beberapa bulan, membuatnya tinggal kelas." Sebenarnya dibalik diamnya, Changkyun mengerang ngilu mendengar beberapa informasi yang baru dilontarkan Minhyuk, namun ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ayahnya meninggal setahun sebelumnya dan ibunya tidak dapat ditemukan, diduga melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Setelahnya ia diserahkan pada kakak sepupu perempuannya, satu-satunya relasi yang dapat ditemukan. Dan sampai sekarang ia tinggal bersama kakaknya tersebut." Minhyuk meneruskan dan melihat reaksi Changkyun terhadapnya. Changkyun nampak mendengarkan fokus dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

"Kau mendengarkan, kan?"

Changkyun mengangguk, kini menatap Minhyuk datar. Minhyuk tersenyum, dan seketika mendapat suatu pertanyaan di otaknya. "Lalu ada apa dengannya? Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya?"

"Umm.." Changkyun menjeda dan berpikir sejenak, haruskah ia ceritanya kejadian sebenarnya? Changkyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kemarin aku baru melihatnya diantara kerumunan lawan geng motorku," jawab Changkyun memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya untuk sekarang.

Minhyuk pun tanpa curiga menganggukkan kepala, berpikir bahwa keponakannya mungkin hanya penasaran sejenak. "Oh? Sudah jam segini. Ayo naik!" Minhyuk pun bangkit, sedikit meregangkan badan akibat terlalu lama duduk. Minhyuk menyadari Changkyun yang masih terdiam pun menepuk pundaknnya, membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu mendorongnya keras menuju tangga. "Kajja!!!"

Mereka pun keluar ruangan disambut dengan aroma masakan sang nenek. Terlihat kakek sudah duduk terlebih dahulu, dengan nenek yang nampak masih kesana kemari menyiapkan hidangan. Changkyun segera duduk di salah satu dari tiga kursi meja makan tersisa, berhadapan dengan kakeknya. Sedangkan Minhyuk duduk di sampingnya. Tak lama setelahnya nenek pun ikut duduk, menjadi pertanda mulainya makan malam mereka.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Kakek Lee bersuara. Dengan suara bariton yang pelan dan sedikit bergetar, namun masih memiliki kesan wibawa, ia bertanya pada Changkyun, "Bagaimana kehidupan sekolah tingkat akhir, Changkyun?"

Changkyun sejenak menghentikan makannya, berniat menjawab. "Baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang spesial," ujarnya kembali menyuap dengan santai.

"Kau belajar dengan giat kan selama di rumah?" Minhyuk terbatuk akan pertanyaannya ibunya tersebut. Pasalnya hanya ia yang tahu bahwa Changkyun sering mengikuti balapan liar saat malam. Tapi Changkyun nampak tidak goyah, dan dengan santai mengiyakan.

"Sesekali kunjungilah makam orang tuamu Changkyun," ucap kakek Lee tiba-tiba. Changkyun terdiam mendengar kalimat perintah itu. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali mengunjungi tempat itu, karena dulu pada suata titik ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengunjungi tempat itu lagi. Changkyun memilih untuk diam sebagai respon, tidak tahu akan jawabannya, dan tidak mau memperpanjangnya.

"Changkyun-ah—"

"Apakah..." Changkyun berbicara diantara kunyahan terakhirnya, menelannya susah payah untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apakah monster itu akan kembali?"

Semuanya terdiam, tidak menyangka akan topik yang dibuka Changkyun. Minhyuk menatapnya terkejut, begitu pula dengan kakek Lee, sedangkan neneknya hanya menunduk.

"Saat itu... Yang terbunuh adalah orang tuaku, bukan monster itu. Berarti, ia masih ada bukan? Di suatu tempat, di dunia ini." Changkyun mengeratkan genggamnya pada sendok dan garpu di masing-masing tangannya.

"Changkyun-ah.. Mungkin tugas-tugas sekolah membuatmu sedikit—"

"Ya. Makhluk itu masih hidup." Minhyuk yang berusaha mengalihkan topik pun gagal karena ayahnya memotong kalimatnya. Kakek Lee menunjukan sebuah nada yang pasti dan mengintimidasi, membuat yang lainnya sedikit tertegun.

"Dan bagaimana bila aku bertemu dengannya?" tanya Changkyun.

Kakek Lee menarik napas dalam, benci untuk mengatakan kalimatnya setelah ini.

"Larilah Changkyun-ah."

***

Kihyun duduk pada ranjangnya, memperhatikan ramai jalan malam melewati kaca besar di sampingnya. Berbagai pikiran menyangkut di otaknya, termasuk tentang Changkyun. Tentang bagaimana lelaki itu seakan tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupannya.

Kihyun tak pernah berubah. Sejak dulu memang ia tak pernah membiarkan seorang pun mendekatinya, apalagi sampai memiliki suatu ikatan dengannya. Tentu saja sebenarnya Kihyun ingin memiliki teman, membuka hatinya, dan bersender pada pundak teman itu.

Namun tidak bisa. Kehidupan seperti itu adalah kehidupan untuk orang normal, dan Kihyun bukan. Ia tidak akan bisa melibatkan seseorang pada hidupnya, dan mengancam nyawanya. Ia tak mau jika suatu malam ia berjalan dan tanpa dapat melawan menghabisi orang yang berharga baginya. Hidupnya rumit, ingin rasanya ia mengakhiri hidupnya dan meninggalkan semua kerumitan itu. Tapi juga tidak bisa. Monster itu, ia selalu menahannya saat percobaan bunuh diri Kihyun berlangsung. Kihyun tidak bisa hidup normal dan tidak bisa meninggalkan kehidupannya begitu saja, ia harus menghadapinya, bahwa ia adalah—

—Monster.

Ia menatap sebuah pigura yang terletak di atas lemarinya. Pigura itu tak terlihat, namun Kihyun selalu ingat menaruhnya di sana dalam keadaan tertutup. Pigura berisi foto dirinya, ayahnya, dan ibunya saat ia masih kecil.   Tatapannya perlahan berubah menjadi emosi penuh kebencian, amarah, dan kesedihan. "Karena kalian, karena kalian lah hidupku menjadi seperti ini," Kihyun bermonolog saat air mata menetes jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Jika saja Appa tidak bunuh diri saat itu, Eomma... Eomma takkan jatuh depresi. Dan, dan—" Kihyun merasa sesak seiring tangisnya yang semakin kuat. Ia mengambil napas cepat, berusahan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "DAN EOMMA TAKKAN MEMBUAT KONTRAK KONYOL HANYA UNTUK MENGEMBALIKANMU PADANYA."

**_'_ ** **_Bagaimana_ ** **** **_bisa_ ** **** **_kau_ ** **** **_menyebut_ ** **** **_kontrak_ ** **** **_itu_ ** **** **_konyol_ ** **** **_Kihyun_ ** **_-ah?_ ** **_Berkat_ ** **** **_ibumu_ ** **** **_lah_ ** **** **_aku_ ** **** **_dapat_ ** **** **_bertemu_ ** **** **_denganmu_ ** **_!'_ **

Suara bariton itu kembali menghantui Kihyun. Spontan ia menutup kedua telinganya, berharap dapat menghilangkan suara tersebut. Namun percuma, suara itu berasal dari dalam tubuhnya.

**_'_ ** **_Jangan_ ** **** **_menangis_ ** **** **_Kihyun_ ** **_-ah,_ ** **_aku_ ** **_akan_ ** **_terus_ ** **** **_bersamamu_ ** **_.'_ **

Kihyun menangis keras, ia marah. Ia marah pada fakta bahwa Ibunya menjual tubuhnya pada makhluk pembunuh, menukarnya dengan nyawa ayahnya yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak ingin lagi menginjakkan kaki di dunia. Ia membenci faktanya bahwa ia dibuang, ditelantarkan setelah dimaanfaatkan sampai mati. "Apa salahku... Eomma... Appa..." Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menenggalamkannya diantara lututnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, terdengar pintu depan apartmennya terbuka disertai suara langkah kaki yang gaduh. "Kiihhhyuuunnn-ah!" Suara kakaknya menggema, terdengar mabuk berat dan tak sadarkan diri. Kihyun segera menghapus air matanya, dan keluar kamar menghampiri kakaknya tersebut.

"Noona..." Ia melihat kakaknya yang berjalan ke arahnya sempoyongan, berusaha mendapat bantuan dari tembok di sebelahnya yang ia jadikan tumpuan berjalan. Kakaknya pulang setelah beberapa hari tidak berkabar, dan Kihyun sudah terbiasa. Kihyun mencoba meraih kakaknya, bermaksud menuntunnya menuju kamarnya. "Noona—"

_PLAK_

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi kiri Kihyun, membuatnya mengurungkan niat awalnya. Kakaknya bernapas tersenggal, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran. "Kau! Kau kenapa ada di rumah ini? Akh, aku benci melihat mukamu yang lemah itu," ujar kakaknya dengan nada naik turun. Ia berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil sebuah botol soju dari dalam kulkas.

"Kihyun-ah."

Kihyun merasakan akan bahaya yang mengancamnya, namun ia tetap diam memandang kakaknya tenang. Dengan sedikit berlari kakaknya menghampirinya, dan menjambak rambutnya kasar.

_PRANG_

Dengan cepat dan keras kakaknya mengayunkan botol soju tersebut ke kepala Kihyun hingga pecah. Membuat pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah, perlahan menutupi sebelah pandangnya. Kakaknya melepaskan cengkraman pada rambutnya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Dia dengan cepat duduk di atas perut Kihyun, dan memukulnya dengan botol soju yang kini berpindah pada tangan kirinya. Kihyun semakin pusing, banyak darah yang mengalir membasahi seluruh kepalanya.

Namun kakaknya belum selesai. Ia melemparkan botol soju itu ke sembarang arah, kini mulai menampari Kihyun dengan membabi buta. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tali bayangan nampak melayang-layang dari balik tubuh kakaknya, dengan cepat mengikat kedua tangan perempuan itu dan menariknya ke belakang.

Kihyun tahu itu adalah perbuatan sang monster, memberikan sebuah bantuan untuknya lari dan menyelamatkan diri. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia malah diam, diam memandang wajah frustasi kakaknya yang berada di atasnya. Ia menginginkan ini.

 ** _'_** ** _Kenapa_** ** _diam_** ** _?'_** Suara itu kembali memenuhi otaknya, dan sedetik kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya yang ditarik ke belakang menuju pintu keluar. Punggungnya menabrak tembok pembatas, dan di waktu yang sama pintu masuk apartmen di hadapannya terbanting keras.

"YOO KIHYUN! YHA! BUKA PINTUNYA! YHAA!" Kakaknya meraung di balik pintu. Memukul-mukul keras pintu tersebut serta mendobraknya. Namun Kihyun tahu,  _ia_  takkan membuka pintu itu sebelum Kihyun berada cukup jauh dari lokasi.

Kihyun bangun, memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dari gedung apartmen. Kakinya terus melangkah dan melangkah tanpa kenal arah. Ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang disekitar; tidak peduli dengan darah yang terus mengalir deras, membuat kepalanya berdenyut kencang; tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang terluka akibat jalanan yang kasar; ia tak peduli pada apa-apa lagi.

_TIIIIINNNNN_

Tanpa ia sadari, ia berjalan menyebrangi persimpangan. Sebuah bayangan besar terpampang di hadapannya, membuat motor yang akan menabraknya berhenti mendadak dan membuat pengemudinya terlonjak. Kihyun telah mencapai batasnya. Ia tak lagi dapat melihat maupun mendengar apapun. Ia pun terjatuh dan perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Changkyun yang ternyata merupakan pengemudi motor tersebut segera turun dari motornya dan melepas helmnya. Ia menghampiri tubuh yang terbaring lemah itu, memastikan keadaannya, dan terkejut saat mengenalinya. "Yha! Kihyun! Bangun!" Changkyun panik, mulai memeriksa keadaannya lebih detail lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "SIAPAPUN! PANGGIL AMBULANS! SIAPAPUN, CEPAT!" Ia berteriak pada orang-orang yang berkerumun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sirine ambulans terdengar membelah kerumunan orang-orang di sana. Changkyun spontan membantu tubuh Kihyun menuju ranjang ambulans yang baru saja keluar, sebelum ranjang itu masuk ke dalam mobil, dan pergi melaju. Changkyun menatapnya kosong, ia terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian mendadak tadi. Ia mengangkat tangannya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa darah melumurinya.

_'_ _Apa_ _yang_ _baru_ _saja_ _terjadi_ _....?'_

.

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
